When I Look At You
by The Book of Counted Sorrows
Summary: What is the reason for my existence? Gaara finds the answer to the question that plagued him as a young boy, yet what will happen when his reason for existence unexpectedly dies? How will he go on, and what does Dei have to do with this?NejiXGaara twoshot
1. When I Look At You 1

Hello,

I thought I try my hand at a one-shot since my other story is far from finished. I got the idea for this fic while listening to one of the songs in my "Rainy Day Mood" playlist. The story goes with the lyrics to Linda Eder's "When I Look At You" from her Storybook album. It's a very good song, and you will actually appreciate this fic more if you actually listen to the song since plain lyrics can't capture the mood. Anyways, before I go rambling on, I just want to say that I'm thinking of making this into a two-shot if people like it.

- The Book of Counted Sorrows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I in the foreseeable future. Honestly, if I owned Naruto, do you think I would be wasting my time with fanfics? ;)

Note: Set a few years after Gaara becomes Kazekage.

* * *

_**When I Look At You (1)**_

The meeting between the Kazekage and the Konoha nins was still in progress when Kankuro and his team burst in to the Kazekage's office.

"Gaa…Kazekage," Kankuro quickly corrected himself, realizing he had interrupted him in the middle of a meeting. It wouldn't do to address their Kazekage by his first name when he was performing his duties, even if he was his younger bother. "We've just received important information from the border," Kankuro finished.

Gaara nodded toward him in acknowledgement. "We will meet again at the same time in two days time," the Kazekage's empty voice addressed the leaf shinobi. Kurenai nodded and made her exit along with her old genin team, now turned chuunin.

Hearing his younger brother's empty voice and looking into his dead eyes, Kankuro could do nothing but lower his eyes in an attempt to hide the pity reflected in them. Three months had passed since that incident and Gaara remained in the same state: dead to the world around him.

Even now, he resided on the other side of the veil, eternally searching for his departed lover—dead for three months now.

The only reason he remained in this world was his duty to the village. There was no other who could possibly take his place; thus, he remained Kazekage—protector of countless. Yet, the title only served to eternally remind him of the one life he would have traded his life to protect, but in the end watched as twin spears pierced through his body ripping through muscle and sinew.

God, how he wished they could have found his body.

The rushing river Neji had falling into when he had been attacked crossed through two other countries. They searched mile after mile until they reached the borders of Wind country. The trackers were sure the Hyuuga had been swept away with the current since no evidence to state otherwise was ever found. But Gaara ordered them to continue. He along with the rest of the search team continued on. However, they soon reached a powerful waterfall that dropped 5 miles down onto a rocky end. Everyone was sure he could not have survived the fall, but Gaara continued the search, desperate to find a sliver of hope, until days turned into weeks.

In the end the futile search was called off as Gaara's last hope to find his love alive, vanished.

Kankuro stopped his thoughts before Gaara realized what he was contemplating, and once the room was empty of all foreign ninjas, continued on with the report.

* * *

Gaara sat on his lonely and abandoned bed staring off into the distance. The desert night beckoned him, whispered a name long gone from this world. Teased him with the sound of laughter he would never be blessed to hear in this lifetime. Like the nights before and the ones to come, he ignored the cruel call, and instead allowed his thoughts to drift.

He sat in the dark. On the night stand stood an opened music box. The lone male listened to the soft melody as fleeting moments in time flooded his mind.

An unplanned night encounter. A pale hand delicately tracing a red Kanji. A promise made in the dead of night. A shy caress. The first meeting of lips. Silken sheets shifting under the weight of two bodies. Teal eyes reflecting twin pools of lavender. Uncertainty. An encouraging, yet gentle smile. A pale hand guiding an ivory one to a slightly parted robe. Pale fingers brushing red locks as ivory hands touch a muscled chest for the first time. Moonlight bathing two nude figures in its ethereal glow. A night of love…of promises…of peace. A respite from the darkness within. Love found in the dead of night.

Laughter shatters the lulling melody.

"It's only been two months since you became the leaf ambassador. Don't tell me you've let your skills diminish. Come on Hinata. We can take him," a leaf shinobi yells with mirth as he attacks a quiet male. A swarm of insects rises to the defense of the quiet male, while a small white dog barks to his master.

"Byakugan," shouts the female shinobi, activating a familiar blood-line limit. She is happy to see her old comrades once again which is evident by her soft snickers.

However, before the mock-battle can commence a figure clad in black blocks their path. Words are exchanged. A sudden gasp is heard from the female shinobi.

"I didn't realize we were so close to his quarters," she says loudly, before she is quieted down by the puppet master.

_**When I look at you  
What I always see  
Is the face of someone else  
Who once belonged to me  
Still I can hear him laugh  
Even though that melody plays on  
He's gone**_

In his quarters, Gaara hears the entire episode. He stays were he is, away from those familiar lavender eyes that hurt him just by looking at him. How is he supposed to defend himself against such an assault? Is it even possible?

He's glad she's finally going back to Konoha. Her old team arrived yesterday, and she will be far away from him in less than a week.

He thanks the gods for small blessings.

Sometimes she looks so much like him that his heart actually stops for a moment thinking he is once again with him. But in the end the illusion shatters and she is standing in his place.

False Hope.

That is what she gives him. The worst torture he could ever endure, yet he endures it, day after day after day. He is surprised he's still sane. Her presence mocks him. Reminding him of what is no longer his. No longer possible.

He recalls her soft laughter that just moments ago tinkled in the crisp night air. He despises it, yet adores it for it is very similar to her cousin's.

It's uncanny.

Gaara listens as Kankuro tries to explain to Hinata that she cannot make her presence known to him.

"It's not you Hinata," he hears him say. "But I—we can't have you around him. You know that you remind him too much of your cousin. Its torture for him…I'm sorry but you must leave as soon as possible."

Gaara ignores the rest of the conversation. Instead he resumes listening to the soft melody echoing through the music box that Neji gave him on a quiet winter's night.

* * *

_  
__**When I look at you  
He is standing there  
I can almost breathe him in  
like summer in the air  
Why do you smile his smile  
That heaven I'd forgotten eases through  
In you**_

"All the necessary paperwork is in order, you can take your leave when you wish," Gaara informs Hinata at their next meeting.

"Thank you," she says before bowing to him.

His eyes widen in shock, while his heart clenches at the formal bow as a trick of light combined with his own deep longing makes him see a familiar male standing beside her. The male stares at him with laughter in his eyes and his mouth slowly quirks upward in a knowing smile. A smile he remembers well.

The scene last but a moment, and Hinata is once again standing in front of him; looking at him in question for his uncharacteristic show of emotion.

As he regains his composure, she stays in place, hesitating to leave. She looks at him with those teasing eyes that remind him of a time when he was truly happy. Her eyes reflect her deep sadness and traces of pity. He can't stand it!

All he wants is peace; for a moments time he wants this pain that resides in his heart to cease, but deep down he knows it never will.

A small breeze enters his office through the opened window and the smell of lavender reaches him. Torturing himself, he takes a deep breath hoping to breathe him in. To capture his essence, and take it inside of himself so that he may have a small piece of him. But as suddenly as the scent drifts to him, another breeze whips it away, leaving him with nothing but the faint memory of it.

"I'm sorry," she tells him as she bows her head, futilely trying to hide her sorrow. "He was my cousin, and I loved him dearly," she smiles at the memory. Gaara clenches his fist. "I'm glad he found true love, though it was short lived," she says with a hint of sadness. Gaara tightly shuts his eyes trying to control the flood of emotion pouring into him at her words. "He loved you more than life itself, and he wouldn't want you to live—"

"Leave," he growls out. Head bent; hair covering his firmly closed eyes. Fists clenched; body trembling from suppressed emotion. Gaara is close to breaking.

Hinata's eyes widen in horror realizing she's caused him pain. She didn't know her words would bring out such a reaction in him. All she wanted was to give him a few words of comfort.

"LEAVE!" he erupts. The pain is too great.

Kankuro rushes into the room at his outburst. Following behind him, Shino and Kiba enter the Kazekage office worried for their comrade.

"Take her out of here," Kankuro yells at the two chuunin. They hesitate for a moment before they hurry and take her out of the office.

Eyes filled with sorrow, Kankuro approaches his little brother. "Gaara are you okay?" he asks softly.

Gaara looks up, and for a brief moment Kankuro is paralyzed. A bottomless grief that he cannot fathom stares back at him: grief, sorrow, misery, desolation, anguish, and a dozen of other emotions. For the briefest moment, he see's them all radiating off teal eyes of the man in front of him. His brother.

But he doesn't have a chance to do anything but stare as Gaara disappears in a swirl of sand.

_  
__**If you could look at me once more  
With all the love you felt before  
If you and I could only dance into the past  
And find that love we knew  
I'd never take my eyes away from you  
**_

Gaara appears in his bedroom. He falls on his knees, and buries his face in his hands. The unquenchable sorrow of the last three months rushes through his mind, blinding him, and he cries out in pain.

Outside, an unexpected sand storm sweeps through the Sand Village. The storm is furious bashing into everything. Buildings groan in protest at the abuse. No one leaves the protection of their homes.

The sorrow in the air is so palpable that one can actually taste it.

Husbands hug their wives a little tighter. Mothers hold their young to them, trying to calm their frightened hearts. Teens huddle together afraid. Strangers stay close, seeking the warmth of another. Ninjas stay indoors, not daring to brave the artificial storm that they've seen only once before—three months ago.

However, every one is relieved that the storm is smaller compared to the last one. They all know who is fueling it, yet

sympathy is the only thing they can feel. Everyone waits out the storm, hoping their Kazekage will return to them once more.

* * *

Outside his door Gaara hears several people call out to him. He ignores them, and as the pounding on his door begins, he commands his sand to block all entrances.

He remains on the floor as several memories assault his already fragile emotional control.

He almost wishes he never met the Hyuuga. Never allowed Neji to become Konoha's official ambassador…never allowed him to touch him…never allowed him to kiss him…never allowed him to love him…

He remembers the first time Neji looked at him without the pretense of friendship. Looked at him with hunger…with want…with desire. He had never known such a look, could not guess what was behind it.

In the barricaded chamber the Kazekage chuckles to himself as droplets of salty water fall from his teal eyes.

He had been so naïve.

Neji had slowly wrapped him around his little finger, and as the foreign emotions slowly engulfed him, he became more and more dependent on the Hyuuga's unflinching love until he couldn't imagine a time when he didn't want the brunette.

He wanted to wake up in Neji's arms once again, needed to hear his soft laughter that always captured his interest. Craved the love he saw reflected off lavender eyes every time they turned to him.

Flashback

_Gaara walked into his chamber after a long day. The border patrols had spotted a suspicious group on the outskirts of the Wind Country, and they had swarmed him with reports on the group's activities. _

_In the end they turned out to be refugees from a foreign nation whose village had been attacked and burned to the ground. Not wanting to turn them away, he let them enter Wind Country. Their entrance was recorded and after he had made sure they received medical assistance, a mountain of paperwork awaited him. _

_He was tired and was looking forward to a long sleep. However, as he entered his chamber, he felt a familiar chakra signature._

_Neji. _

_He looked toward the opened window and sure enough, there stood Konoha's official ambassador clad in a white bathrobe._

_Instantly the day's events melted away as he looked into those eyes that radiated love for him. The feeling was so strong that he could literally feel the emotion wrapping him in its warm cocoon. _

_Neji slowly smiled at him and pointed toward the bathing room. "I thought you might be a little worn out, so I kept the water warm for you," he said as he walked toward him, capturing his ivory hand in his own; and as he lead him to the waiting tub he began disrobing him of his Kazekage robes. . _

_Once inside the steaming water, Gaara closed his eyes in contentment as Neji, who was sitting behind him, began working a lavender-scented shampoo into his red locks._

_Neji worked the shampoo into his hair, and after he was satisfied he murmured a quick warning before scooping some water in a small container and pouring it over his head. After making sure all the shampoo was out of his lover's hair, Neji wiped off the excess water from his face. _

_Satisfied with his work, Neji grabbed the washcloth along with the soap. He worked up a thick lather before sweeping it over his lover's back. Once he was finished, he placed loving kisses on the clean back, and worked his way up until he reached the soft flesh of Gaara's neck. _

_Gaara groaned at the intimate contact and wanting more, turned around, sloshing the warm water with his sudden movement. Meeting eager lips, he began to kiss his partner. As their kisses grew heated, Neji immediately pulled him into his lap and let his hands explore his pink flesh. _

_When they finally parted for air, Neji leaned his forehead against his own, and gazed into his eyes, revealing every emotion that crossed his heart. _

End Flashback

_**When I look at you  
He is touching me  
I would reach for him  
But who could hold a memory?  
And love isn't everything  
This moonlight on the bed will melt away someday  
**_

The storm ended soon after dusk. The villagers wearily stepped outside and looked up into the darkening sky. Sensing the desolate atmosphere, they went back into their homes to the waiting embrace of their loved ones.

* * *

Outside of the Kazekage's quarters more ninjas arrive.

"What's the situation?" Temari asks Kankuro.

A frustrated Kankuro looks at her, and begins to explain.

"He's been in there since his outburst. He blocked all the entrances using his sand, and we haven't been able to find a way inside."

"What about Hinata? Where is she?" Temari asks.

"She couldn't leave with the raging storm. Right now she's with her teammates in her own quarters," he answers her.

At the news, Temari stares at her brother's barricaded door. "Gaara," she whispers in concern.

* * *

The next day Kankuro and Temari, along with other Sand nins say their good-byes to Hinata and the other three leaf shinobi.

To everyone's surprise, Gaara appears before them in a swirl of sand.

"Ga—Gaara…what are you doing here?" a shocked Temari asks him.

"I came to bid our ambassador farewell and a safe journey," he answers in an empty voice.

Neji had loved his cousin, and he could not let her leave without saying a proper good-bye to her. It was the least he could do.

Hinata's eyes water touched that Gaara cares enough to say good-bye to her even though she knows her very presences hurts him. "I'll miss you," she tells him, before capturing him in a tight hug. She feels him stiffen, but he does not pull away. Instead, he returns the embrace. Though he embraces her, he feels her cousin in his arms. The familiar scent of lavender invades his senses, and it feels as if Neji is embracing him for the last time. This was his good-bye, and he cherished the moment.

All too fast, their embrace ends and Gaara watches as the last remnants of his deceased lover walks into the desert, heading toward Konoha.

* * *

That night Gaara enters his lonely room with a blue folder in his arm. He walks to the night stand where he carefully picks up the cherished music box. He holds it in his hands like it is spun glass, afraid it might shatter with the slightest touch.

He makes his way to the edge of the bed and sits down on the soft mattress; setting down the blue folder next to him. He slowly opens the music box and relishes the familiar melody that tinkles out and engulfs the silent room. For a moment he is at peace and his eyes slowly shut while his ivory fingers gently stroke the engraved letters that decorate the mahogany box. The inscription is burned into his memory.

_**The only way to exist is to be made whole by another.**_1

He clearly remembers the first time Neji said those words to him. It had been a lonely moonlit night, and he was still struggling to find a reason for his existence. He had left the double doors open to the night, and Neji had used the opportunity to enter his quarters.

It had been the first time he had looked at him with want. It was a night of discovery for both of them.

Gaara smiles at the memory, but alas, it is but a memory. You can't touch a memory, smell it. A memory can't keep you warm at night, embrace you… kiss you. It is insubstantial. Exist only in your mind.

"Alone I am nothing," he whispers to himself, and his fingers stop their incessant movements.

By the light of the moon, a silent figure just outside the open doors of the balcony listens to the soft whisper coming from the Kazekage's lips.

Back inside the room, Gaara extracts himself from his thoughts and notices the empty bed bathed in moonlight. How long till his heart recovers? Will it ever?

He recalls Temari's words.

Flashback

_It had been a week since Neji's death and his siblings had taken turns accompanying him on the long nights. They didn't want to leave him alone in his quarters. _

_It was Temari's night, and she had talked about the days events trying her best to fill the vacant room with the sound of her voice. However, he only caught half of what she said. After hours of talking, Temari finally sighed in defeat. _

_She was sitting beside him, yet she knew he was far away from her. _

"_I know it hurts Gaara, but you can't just give up on life. No one expects you to be cheerful and happy all the time. We just want you to come back to us." She turned to him to see if he was listening, and noted he was paying attention. "Think about this way. Do you remember what happened to Kankuro yesterday?" she asked him; mirth in her eyes._

_Gaara nodded remembering the incident. Temari and Kankuro had been practicing with each other on the training grounds. They weren't alone since so many of the practice areas were under repair thanks to the sandstorm he had unconsciously created. _

_The battle was long and intense; however, Kankuro soon saw an opening and used it to his advantage. He used Karasu to distract the fan wielder, while Kuroari snuck behind her. Temari recognized his strategy having seen it hundreds of times before and quickly countered with her fan. Kankuro, along with his puppets, was thrown fifty feet away. The puppet master crashed into a large cactus and immediately jumped up with a piercing shriek. He ran around the field, all the while yelling obscenities at the female Sabaku. Everyone in the training grounds had laughed until their sides ached from the mirth. Eventually, a medic nin showed up and got Kankuro to stay still long enough to remove the needles. _

"_I saw you not too far away from us, and I noticed your small smile as you watched Kankuro run around like an idiot. I know you won't be as happy as you were with him, but you can still feel happiness. It might not be as strong, but it is still joy all the same," she finished. _

_Gaara nodded, understanding what she was trying to say. Temari smiled._

End flashback.

_**Oh, you were once that someone  
Who I followed like a star  
And suddenly you changed  
And now I don't know who you are  
Or could it be that I never really knew you from the start**_

As the memory slips away, he remembers the forgotten folder. He picks it up and for the fifth time that day, reads over its contents.

It was an official resignation form for Konoha's ambassador. However, unlike the one in his office, it was dated three months ago.

Neji had been in the process of resigning his post.

After seeing Hinata and her comrades off, he had returned to his office and filed her official resignation form. However, before he placed it in its proper place, he noticed another form he had not seen before because it was partially hidden by other documents.

He picked it up and immediately recognized Neji's handwriting. He smiled a bitter smile at the elegant curves. Each letter written with such precision and care just like the writer.

Gaara read the top of the form and was immediately shocked by the title. He re-read the name once more thinking he had somehow picked up Hinata's form. The name remained the same: Hyuuga Neji.

Ever since finding it, Gaara had begun to question the reasoning behind it. Why would Neji file such a form? Why did he want to leave him?

There were too many whys.

The date was two days before the fateful incident, which lead to a hard conclusion. Neji had wanted to leave his post before he was killed.

Once he realized the hurtful truth he began to remember the Hyuuga's strange behavior that week. He was quieter than usual and mediated for longer hours. He recalled an incident in which he had arrived early to his chamber. Neji had instantly noticed the swirl of sand as he teleported to his chamber, and had immediately hidden something from his view. He had been a little hurt by the distrust, but did not question his lover thinking Neji would eventually tell him.

But now he was left in doubt.

Did Neji stop loving him? Did he want to end their relationship?

Gaara buried his face in his hands. He couldn't deal with all of this. Neji's love was the one truth he knew, but here he was, questioning the sincerity of it.

Did Neji love him, did he ever? How could he believe anything the Hyuuga had ever told him. Did he ever truly know the man he called his lover?

_  
__**Did I create a dream  
Was he a fantasy  
Even a memory is a paradise for all the fools like me  
Now remembering is all that I can do  
Because I miss him so  
When I look at you**_

Had he been so desperate to have someone care for him as something other than a weapon that he had seen more into Neji's actions? Was the Neji he knew the real one or simply an illusion created through his own desire?

Question after question entered his mind until he felt that he was spiraling out of control. He couldn't even tell fact from fiction; the real Neji from a self-imposed illusion of the man he loved—loves.

That, at least, he knows with out a doubt. His love for the other male was unquestionable—the one truth he was certain of.

Using that one truth as a foundation, he slowly extracts himself from the doubt his thoughts were taking him.

He lets the blue folder slip from his grasp and watches as it falls to the floor. He allows the soft music to soak into him once more and he closes his eyes, wanting to forget where he is, even if it's just for a moment.

A silent figure enters the Kazekage's chamber and slowly walks up to the unaware male. He listens to the soft melody and smiles.

Gaara becomes alert as he senses another's presence and quickly stands up. However, it's too late as he the intruder stands in front of him, blocking the moonlight. As his eyes adjust to the light, he finds a familiar silhouette in front of him.

Neji.

Another illusion.

He looks at the figure he has no doubt his mind has conjured up and sheds a few tears as he gazes at his love.

His long-hair whips around him as the breeze enters the chamber from the open balcony doors. Lavender eyes look at him with the same familiar intensity.

Gaara doesn't care that it's a mere figment of his imagination. At the moment all he cares about is committing every detail to memory: the curve of his cheek, the small nose, the soft lips, the familiar chin.

Even an illusion of his love is better than this loneliness.

Then, to his surprise the illusion comes closer until it is mere inches away. The familiar scent of lavender invades his senses; radiating off the figure in front of him. Gaara tries to swallow the lump clogging his throat as suppressed emotions begin to break through.

Suddenly the figure bends down and his familiar eyes flutter shut as his lips meet the red-head's own.

The illusion shatters, and Gaara recoils from the kiss as if he's been burned and falls on his knees clutching his head. All the emotions he had kept at bay come pouring out of him in an endless wave of suppressed grief.

Neji sits down and wraps his arms around his love pulling him on his lap as his small form is racked with heart-wrenching sobs. All he can do is whisper words of comfort and wipe the endless river of tears that fall from his eyes. Gaara continues to weep until Neji is scared he will never stop, his tears mix with Gaara's as he becomes a helpless witness to his lover's torment as Gaara literally cries his heart out as if he were dying of sheer sorrow.

"Shhh…Calm down little love," he whispers as he rubs Gaara's back in familiar soothing circles. "Please stop, you're breaking my heart with your tears."

After the storm of emotions drains itself out, Gaara's sobs begin to dwindle until he just lies in Neji's warm embrace listening to his lovers heart beat mixed with the soft melody that never ceased to play.

He is emotionally and physically drained.

Is this real, he asks himself? He can't distinguish fact from fiction. But if it means he can once again be in his love's arms, he doesn't care if it's all a lie. So, he says nothing, afraid that any move on his part will surely shatter the illusion.

But Neji doesn't disappear. He continues rubbing his back, and the two lovers become trapped in a time loop, until eventually, Gaara falls asleep in the warm embrace and for the first time dreams of nothing.

He is at peace.

The next morning Gaara wakes up alone in his large bed. He is groggy at first, but shoots out of bed as memories of last night flood his mind.

He runs to his balcony only to be greeted with the warm morning sun. Dismissing the beautiful view, he rushes back inside and finds the music box back on the night stand, and next to it lays the discarded blue folder. He desperately looks around the room for any sign that Neji was there.

He finds nothing but the faint scent of lavender.

However, before he completely falls into despair, he hears the familiar sound of rushing water coming from the bathing room.

On trembling legs, he slowly walks to the door. Trying to keep his hope down, he uses his hand to push the door open.

Steam blurs his vision, but he immediately makes out a figure sitting on the bathtub checking the warmth of the water.

Neji turns to him, and as soon as he catches sight of him, a slow smiles blooms.

"I kept the water warm for you," the familiar words trigger another flood of emotion, but Gaara pushes it back.

"How…?" he whispers.

Neji's smile falters and he looks away from pleading teal eyes. After a minute he sighs, and gets up. He walks up to Gaara and meets his eyes. "I'll tell you after we take a bath, okay."

Gaara nods, deciding to leave explanations for later. For the moment all he wants to do is reacquaint himself with the man he loves but thought he lost.

Neji bends down and captures his lips. He kisses him as if it were the first time he had touched his lips. Gaara tries to deepen the kiss but Neji keeps up his slow pace, slowly seducing him until he moans from the tender touch. As Neji deepens the kiss, he slowly strips Gaara of his clothes, while his lover mimics his movements. Soon they are both standing nude in the middle of the bathing room.

It been three months since they've been able to touch each other, love each other; thus, as much as Neji wants to savor the moment, he is desperate to be inside his love. Neji's lets his mouth descend down his lover's neck, nipping and licking the tender flesh until he hears his lover moan in pleasure. Still licking his neck, Neji picks him up and sets him on the large counter, next to the sink. He quickly gets to work and licks his chest, making sure to pay attention to each tender nipple as he slowly descends down Gaara's muscled stomach. Unconsciously, Gaara's hands clutch his long silky hair, and Neji momentarily stops as he reaches his waist.

Waiting for his approval, Neji begins to place butterfly kisses on the flesh he is able to reach, until Gaara slowly loosens his hold on his hair. Neji stops and slowly looks up at him, while Gaara stares at him with lust-filled eyes before pulling him up for heated kiss. After they part, Neji goes back to his earlier ministrations, and this time when he reaches his lover's waist, he makes a detour to Gaara's hips placing wet kisses on the soft flesh, which only make Gaara squirm at the contact. Neji's mouth descends until he licks the inside of his thigh. Instantly, Gaara jumps a little and buries his hands in the brunette's silky locks. Neji continues his assault and ascends towards Gaara's weeping member, but before he reaches his goal he feels Gaara's painful pull on his hair. Again, he waits till his lover loosens his hold.

For a minute, he does nothing, and simply lets his hot breathe bathe Gaara's erection before licking the tip. Gaara's reaction is immediate, as he cries out, and clutches Neji's hair once again. The long-haired male concentrates on his movements and begins to lick and suck his lover's member. As he hears his lovers cries of pleasure mixed in with his name, he decides to speeds things up before swallowing the entire organ. The red-head's screams are music to his ears as he continues his assault. Gaara unconsciously starts to thrust inside of him, and Neji has to pin his hips down with his hands. After a few more licks and sucks, Gaara releases inside his mouth, and after swallowing his lover's semen, Neji pulls Gaara in a heated kiss before he picks him off the counter.

Instinctively, Gaara wraps his legs around him, and Neji takes a few steps until Gaara's back is on the wall. Neji deepens the kiss, while their hips start to move on their own accord. The sweet friction takes Neji to the edge until all he wants to do is pound into him. Using experienced fingers, he slowly prepares Gaara, and when he thinks he is ready, he removes his hand and replaces it with his own throbbing erection. Ever so slowly, he pushes himself inside, savoring the hot friction. Once inside of him, Neji waits till Gaara gives him the okay with a passionate kiss until he starts moving. Setting a slow pace, Neji holds back unsure if Gaara has yet to adjust; however, the desperate thrusts of Gaara's hips moving to meet his own quickly spurs him on, and without thought, he speeds up his pace, until he loses himself inside Gaara's tight passage. In his frenzy he reaches for Gaara's neglected member and starts pumping it to his own thrusts. Gaara dives his hands in Neji's long silky hair and pulls him in for a final passionate kiss. The ecstasy that they feel can be heard by their cries of pleasure as they moaned out each other's name. With a guttural moan, Gaara releases his seed, muscles clenching around Neji's engorged member. A few thrusts later, Neji's erection quivers inside the red-head as he releases inside of Gaara.

As the last fleeting sensations flow through their spent bodies, Neji sets Gaara down on weak knees. He let's himself slump a little as he places one hand on the wall in front of him; successfully keeping himself from falling in his lover who still has his arms wrapped around him. Once they regain their breaths, Neji bends down and gently kisses Gaara as he leads him to the waiting bathtub.

As the two sit in the water, letting its warmth soak into their tired muscles, Gaara leans back and closes his eyes in contentment as he feels Neji's wandering hands stroke his heated flesh. Eventually, he falls into a light doze in his lover's embrace. Neji gazes at him, amazed that he can hold such an exotic creature—call him his own.

He observes his lover's sleeping form for a while, memorizing every curve and angle; every detail.

He is content.

* * *

1 The only way to exist is to be made whole by another. Alone, we are nothing.

_I'm not quite sure where I got this quote because I found it in one day while I was looking through one of my old notebooks. I always write things anywhere and I happened to stumble on to it while I was writing this story and I thought it was perfect. _

So, there it is. If people actually like this fic, I think I will make it into a two-shot, but for now, it is complete.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. When I Look at You 2

Hello,

So, here it is. The last installment to this story. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I took your advice to heart and made this story into a two-shot. Hopefully, this will explain a lot of things. Sorry it took me forever to put this out, but with school and my other fic, I didn't have any time. Now, on with the story.

- The Book of Counted Sorrows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I in the foreseeable future. Honestly, if I owned Naruto, do you think I would be wasting my time with fanfics? ;)

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _

_**When I Look At You (2)**_

Neji watched his love as he slept. The rise and fall of the muscled chest fascinated him to no end; every breath intrigued him. Unable to quench his need to touch the other, Neji laid his left hand on Gaara's rising chest. As the red-head exhaled, he felt his hand slowly descend. It thrilled him.

How such a simple act as breathing could fill him with joy, he could not guess. He doubted he would be as fascinated had it been anyone else. But this was Sabaku no Gaara, the youngest Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, once the vessel of the _biju_ Shukaku, and wielder of the deadly weapon: chakra-infused sand…and keeper of his heart.

The Hyuuga continued to watch him as he slept. He couldn't think of anything else he would rather be doing at the moment…well maybe not anything.

But soon enough Gaara slowly opened his eyes to the waking world leaving behind the world of dreams, a world he had never visited as the vessel of the demon Shukaku.

As always, Neji watched as his eyes fluttered for a second before he fully awoke, instantly alert to the world around him.

Gaara turned teal eyes on him, and Neji couldn't help but smile as his lover's eyes misted slightly but filled with happiness—they were together again.

"Did you sleep well?" Neji asked the red-head, but his smile soon faded as Gaara continued to stare at him, unfazed by his question.

"How?" was the single world he uttered as he looked into lavender eyes; eyes that quickly turned away from him when he asked the inevitable question.

Silence hovered between them for a minute, both unwilling to break it.

Neji was sitting on the bed, his back turned away from the red-head. His body like Gaara's was clad in snug silk black boxers.

Neji ran a hand through his long locks and sighed as he turned toward the shorter male.

"Luck," was the single word he uttered as his lavender eyes met teal. "Luck and intervention from the most unlikely source."

Still uncomfortable about the entire subject, Neji shifted his eyes away from Gaara and instead chose to look at the rumpled sheets on the bed. Gaara instantly recognized his unease and let Neji takes his time before beginning his tale. He wished he could ease Neji's discomfort and take back his question, but he desperately needed to know the details of his miraculous return from the dead.

He had grieved for three months, three months of heartache, three months of unimaginable pain…he needed to know.

"That day," Neji began in a low and steady voice, "the shinobi at the border spotted two figures clad in black robes with red clouds outlined in white…they were Akatsuki," Neji gritted out as his fist clenched automatically.

Gaara shifted his eyes from Neji's façade to his fisted hand, but said nothing at the Hyuuga's display of anger, and instead allowed Neji to tell the story at his own pace.

He remembered reading the report. The sand shinobi at the border had immediately sent an urgent message to him as soon as they recognized the two Akatsuki members. After receiving and reading the urgent message, he had immediately headed out to Suna's borders accompanied with a large number of his Jonin. He was ready to defend his village, his shinobi, and most of all his loved ones.

"When I received the news, I was already in the outskirts of Sunagakure training," Neji continued, bringing Gaara's thoughts back to the male beside him.

The Hyuuga turned toward him and pulled him onto his lap. After settling the red-head onto his lap, Neji ran his hand through blood-red locks before he continued.

"Having already fought one of their members before, I knew the border shinobi would need all the help they could get and immediately set off; ready to lend my strength. It wasn't long before I reached one of the posts and immediately caught up with all the happenings. It seemed they had identified one of the Akatsuki members…it was Deidara."

Neji stopped for a second before he continued on. "Though they informed me that the two missing nin's weren't trying to enter Sand Country, I couldn't take the chance…not with your life," Neji said as his arms around the younger male tightened, clearly remembering the consequences of the blondes last entrance into Sunagakure.

Gaara tried to turn around in order to face Neji but the taller male wouldn't let go of him, so he gave up and just spoke. "Neji, I am no longer the vessel of Shukaku. I wasn't in danger," the red-head tried to reason.

"Y-O-U D-I-E-D!" Neji gritted out, barely restraining himself from outright yelling. "I was there fighting Kisame with the rest of my team. So don't you dare tell me you weren't in danger! I wasn't going to let him take you away a second time!" Neji spat out, breath quickening as he lost the battle to keep his calm.

Ever so gently, Gaara placed his hand on Neji's arm, slowly pushing it away so the older male would loosen his hold. Understanding what the red-head wanted, Neji relaxed his arms and watched as Gaara turned around, straddling his hips as he faced him. Without saying a word, the Kazekage slowly lowered his head and captured the older male's lips in a sweet kiss. Neither deepened the kiss, instead drew it out, each taking comfort in the sweet gesture. When Gaara finally pulled back, he locked his eyes with Neji's own. "What happened next?" he asked Neji, though he already knew.

"I went after him," Neji whispered. "I was no longer the inexperienced Jonin I was when I first faced Akatsuki. I was strong enough to face them as an equal in battle…So, I went after him never once considering his own growth over the years, or his partner—I was blinded by my emotions…Had I faced either in a one-to-one battle, I would have won, but together they were stronger than me…"

Gaara's eyes misted over with unshed tears as he remembered what happened next—it was branded in his memory for all time.

Not one of the Jonin under his command was able to match his speed; thus, he had been the first to arrive to the border where he was immediately informed of Neji's actions. Without a second thought, Gaara instantly went after him, using all of his chakra to increase his speed…but he had been too late.

The heated battle had moved out of Suna's borders and deep into Rain Country. Neji had heavily injured the blonde Akatsuki member and had most likely killed his partner—he just didn't know it yet. The Akatsuki member had taken a full out attack from his improved gentle fist technique; the damage he had done to his organs was un-repairable.

Far in the distance, next to a rushing river, Gaara was able to make out three figures in the midst of battle, and he saw as Deidara's partner used an unknown jutsu trapping an exhausted Neji high in the air. Without hesitation, he immediately sent his sand ahead, but again he was too late.

He watched as Neji used the last of his chakra to break free of the trap. Too exhausted to move, the Hyuuga fell to the ground at an increasing rate. Still miles away, Gaara screamed out in horror as he watched Deidara deliver the final blow. Creating two sharp spears from his clay, the blonde Akatsuki member hurled the twin spears at an incredible speed at Neji's falling form. Depleted of chakra, Neji was unable to dodge the deadly attack, and so, Gaara became a witness to his death as the twin spears ripped through muscle and sinew, hurling his body at an incredible speed into the rushing waterway.

His sand was unable to save his love.

"I fell in battle," Neji whispered, ashamed of his loss. "After the two spears pierced my body, I felt a blinding pain and didn't even notice as my body hit the water at top speed. The rushing water immediately dragged my body down…for a few moments I felt as if I wasn't going to make it. The pain was incredible and the water flung my limp form into every obstruction on the bottom of the river until I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down."

"Neji," Gaara whispered as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

Reaching out with his right-hand, Neji wiped the tear away from the soft cheek, offering the suffering red-head a gentle smile before he continued on with his tale.

"I don't know how long I was underwater, but through nothing but luck, I was able to break though the surface and take my first breath. The spears had long dissolved in the water. I don't know how long I stayed afloat before I was once again sucked under. And like before, I managed to reach the surface. I don't know how long I struggled in the rushing water but after what seemed like an eternity, I felt the water begin to speed up at an exponential rate and I realized I was nearing a waterfall…I knew I could never survive it."

Stopping his tale, Neji ran his right-hand through Gaara's red locks, while his other hand skimmed his soft porcelain skin. "You were the only thought in my mind as I felt my body go over the roaring waterfall. I knew I had heavily injured Deidara and it was only a matter of time before his partner succumbed to his injuries. Knowing you were safe, I embraced death….I had no regrets."

This time, Gaara's tears didn't stop as his small form trembled from suppressed grief.

"I should never have stopped looking for you," Gaara sobbed out. "I'm sorry, I-I'm s-orr-y," he murmured through his grief and self-loathing. How could he have given up on the one person he loved on this earth?

"Shhh, little love," Neji cooed out as he wiped away the river of tears from the lily soft skin. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Please don't cry…your ripping my heart out with your tears…Shhh."

After much coaxing, Gaara finally stopped blaming himself. But Neji had yet to finish, now more than ever he needed to know what had happened.

"What happened afterwards?" a calm and collected Gaara asked him.

"Deidara."

"What do you mean?" the shorter male asked in confusion.

"I was unconscious when it happened, but apparently, as he was flying on one of his winged creations, Deidara spotted me and caught me just before I hit the jagged rocks at the base of the waterfall. All I remember is waking up in a dark cave, chakra binds on both my arms and legs. He told me that after delivering that final blow, his partner had succumbed to his injuries, and at the same time he spotted you not too far away. Having fought you before, he knew he had no chance of surviving if you engaged him in combat, so with all other options closed to him, he retreated. He was actually surprised you didn't chase after him, or commanded some of the Jonin to capture him. In his current state, he was no match for them.

Flashback

_Tied down on the damp floor with chakra bindings, an incapacitated Neji stared daggers at the blonde Akatsuki member in front of him. "Why did you save me?" the prisoner growled out. _

_Playing with his clay, it took Deidara a moment before he answered. "For my own benefit, I assure you, hmph." Putting his clay aside, the blonde nin scooted closer to his prisoner and looked at him closely almost in scrutiny. _

_Neji's normally calm lavender eyes were filled with hate as he stared back at Deidara's blunt gaze. "What?!" the Hyuuga yelled out._

_Deidara smiled, "I was just wondering why your eyes are filled with hate every time you look at me? Why did you attack Tobi and me head on? Are you suicidal or something?" Deidara asked him. When the leaf shinobi in front of him had engaged them in a direct attack without any back-up whatsoever, he and Tobi had been more than a bit astonished. But what surprised the blonde even more was the nin's obvious target. The leaf shinobi was clearly targeting him and had only attacked Tobi in order to get him out of the way. Deidara had been shocked seeing as he had never seen the leaf shinobi in his life. Why did he want him dead?_

_Deidara was curious by nature and often let his curiosity get the best of him, so when he saw the leaf nin nearing the powerful waterfall, he had rescued him from almost certain death. _

"_I won't let you hurt Gaara again!" Neji spat out. _

_Deidara cocked his head to the side. Gaara? Searching his memory for such a name, he suddenly remembered. "You mean the one-tailed biju. The Jinchuuriki?" Deidara asked in clear confusion. "Why would I hurt him?"_

"_You killed him once before, I wasn't about to let you have another chance." Neji spat out. _

_Deidara laughed, a belly laugh that started at the pit of his stomach and made its way up until it spilled out in jubilant chuckles. _

_Neji looked at the missing nin in anger, but could do nothing but wait until his laughter subsided. _

_Wiping his tears away, Deidara patted Neji's head, and received a low growl in return. "Let me get this straight," Deidara began, trying to control another giggle fit. "You engaged Tobi and me, in a direct attack no less, knowing we were both Akatsuki members? And not only that, but you attacked us without any support because I captured that Jinchuuriki a few years ago. Even knowing their was about a one in a million chance that we were after— what his name again?...Oh, yes— Gaara?...Are all Konoha shinobi this stupid, or are you just special?" Deidara teased him. _

_Neji said nothing and simply glared at him. _

_Deidara sighed, and ran a hand down his face. He was exhausted. "You killed my partner you know that," he casually told Neji. "That's my second partner you Konoha brats have killed off. Now what am I going to tell the boss when I return?" he asked himself out-loud. Shifting his eyes toward his prisoner once again, Deidara saw the rage-filled eyes directed at him. "You must be head-over heels for that Jinchuuriki to throw your life away in such a manner," Deidara told him in a somber voice. _

_Neji's eyes widened in shock. How did he know?_

_Deidara caught sight of his shocked face and chuckled. "Don't act so surprised, it's all over your face. Besides, now I won't have to kill you. You should be happy."_

_Neji eyes turned from shock to confusion. "Your going to let me live? Why?" he asked in suspicion. _

"_It's obvious your feelings toward him are returned with equal intensity. Why else would that Jinchuuriki completely forgotten about me, a member of Akatsuki, the same member that attacked his village and captured him in order to remove the one-tailed _biju_? Why would he choose one shinobi over his duty as Kazekage?...When I last fought him, his duty as Kazekage came first to him, even before his own life. But it seems his loyalty has shifted since then…You are indebted to me, both of you."_

End Flashback

"He kept me alive—barely. We moved around every time the search party neared our location, and he waited until you called off the search, which to his annoyance took longer than he had anticipated. After the search was officially canceled, he kept me for another week before he left me in a small town in the outskirts of Waterfall Country where an old couple took me in. It took me another two weeks before I was healthy enough to travel. I made my way back to Sunagakure…back to you," Neji told the red-head before he captured his lips in a kiss.

After they pulled away from lack of air, Gaara stayed silent. What could he say? But he had to say something. "Two of his partners have been killed at the hands of young Konoha shinobi, with some help from Suna as was the case with Sakura and Chiyo. He knows Akatsuki is not as invincible as he once thought…he knows they might not survive the war they've waged against the five shinobi countries. How could he not? So he's covering every possible outcome of this war," Gaara assessed. Neji nodded, in agreement.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

They stayed in bed well past noon, simply basking in each other's presence, all thoughts of the outside world banished from their thoughts as they re-learned each other's body, every slope and curve was explored until their wasn't an inch of each other they hadn't yet touched, kissed.

However, such indulgence couldn't last forever, which they were quickly reminded of when they heard Kankuro and Temari's voices outside Gaara's chamber. They were pounding on the door, clearly worried over their little brother's absence.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Temari yelled from behind door as she launched one of her wind attacks in an attempt to blast the door open. In any other case her attack would have worked without a flaw, but Gaara's sand kept the door from budging much to Temari's annoyance.

"Gaara you can't mope around all day. You have a duty to this village as Kazekage. Gaara! Are you listening to me!" Temari yelled.

Silence was her only response.

Now she was becoming worried. Was Gaara ok? Why did he lock himself in his chamber? Why wasn't he answering her?

"Gaara," Kankuro yelled out, "if you don't remove your sand, we're going to blast this door open. Do you hear me?"

Again no answer. "Damn it!" Kankuro cursed as he readied himself to attack, next to him, Temari did he same. Behind them stood a group of Jonin who were worried over their Kazekage's behavior.

However, just before they launched their attack, they heard as the sand began to withdraw, and a few seconds later the chamber's door slowly began to open. Both siblings sighed in relief, until they saw the figure that opened the door.

"You don't know how thankful I am that such brash behavior doesn't run in the family," Neji said as he stood in the open door-way clad in a white Kimono. Every shinobi outside the Kaze's chamber stood in shock at the site of the ninja everyone had assumed was long dead.

"N-N-eji," Temari whispered as her wide eyes took in the sight of the male.

"Yes, I'm alive, and it seems that I've been keeping the Kazekage preoccupied for longer than I thought."

"We thought you were dead," Kankuro murmured. Neji shifted his attention to Gaara's older brother, "By all rights I should be. I'll tell you what happened at a later time, but for now, I would just like to spend some time with your brother."

Temari was the first to get her wits about her, and practically shoved Neji back inside Gaara's chamber and gave everyone strict orders not to disturb them.

Her shining blue eyes were filled with psychotic glee when she turned to Kankuro, and in a cheerful voice she told him to get his butt back to work. Apparently, the Kazekage was going to be busy all day, and couldn't be bothered with paperwork, or any other small detail that popped up.

So the day continued on, ending a lot more boisterous than anyone had anticipated.

The next day, Gaara returned to his duties, a smile on his face for the first time in months. The days events ran smoothly, filled with happiness and joy. The sand shinobi began to make-up any excuse to pass by the Kazekage's office in order to hear their leader's tinkling laughter. They were happy their Kazekage had returned to them—he was no longer a mere shell, but fully alive once again.

And when they found out about the Hyuuga's plan, they all came up to Neji volunteering their services. Apparently, the secret that Neji had been keeping from Gaara before the disastrous turn of events and the reason for his odd behavior as well as his resignation as Konoha's Ambassador all stemmed from his decision to ask for Gaara's hand in marriage.

Not knowing how to go about asking his siblings, much less how to ask Gaara, Neji took to meditating for longer hours. He had written home and asked Hiashi for both of his parent's wedding rings. It had been this item, tucked inside a velvet black box that he had hidden away from Gaara's sight when the shorter male had unexpectedly transported himself into their chamber. Furthermore, he couldn't ask Gaara to give up his position as Kazekage, so he had given up his position as a leaf shinobi; thus, he could no longer be Konoha's Ambassador.

A week after Neji's miraculous return and after the enormous party Temari had had insisted on having, things had returned to normal. Neji thought it was the perfect time to ask Gaara to marry him—he had already asked and received approval from his older siblings. All he needed to do now was ask Gaara himself. Though he knew Gaara would most likely accept, there was still a possibility that the red-head might turn him down; thus, his unease.

As he was planning the best way to ask Gaara, several sand shinobi, including Kankuro and Temari had volunteered to help. He was grateful for their help…that is until Temari took over the entire event.

Neji had wanted a candlelit dinner, a single rose in the middle of the table and romantic music playing in the background. After dessert, he planned to get on one knee, and pop the question. However, once Temari got involved his plans for a small and intimate atmosphere were completely thrown out the window.

His candlelit dinner turned into a full out banquet, with a menu to match. The soft romantic music tinkling in the background turned into an orchestra, and his one single rose transformed into a shower of both red and white petals. By the time Temari was done planning Neji was a complete wreck. How could he ask Gaara to marry him in front of practically the entire village?

Indifferent to the bout of nerves that suddenly struck the Hyuuga, Temari ordered the preparations to go on as planned. So, on the day he was supposed to pop the question, dozens of shinobi distracted the Kazekage, keeping him in his office longer than normal. All the while, dozens of other shinobi scrambled to get all the preparations done on time. This would not have been so difficult if they didn't have to be extremely quiet, lest the Kazekage hear them and do some investigating. So, the day dragged on: Kankuro sneaking the orchestra in under Gaara's nose, Temari ordering everyone around, and Neji pacing back and forth in his chambers as his nerves increased. At one point he even went up to Temari telling her to call the entire thing off, he didn't think he could go through with it. However, after dragging the Hyuuga away to "calm him down" a cheerful Temari returned with a still nervous Hyuuga, except this time he wasn't complaining. At dusk, the preparations were finally completed, and none too soon because it seemed Gaara was tired of being kept in his office all day and was heading to the dining room where Kankuro had informed him Neji was waiting for him.

Thus, Gaara made his way to the dining room. He knew something was going on, what with all the things that had gone wrong all day. Every time he thought he was finished for the day another of his shinobi walked in with yet another urgent report that needed his immediate attention. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn they had done it on purpose since most of the "urgent" reports could have waited until the next day. And now, the same ninja who had occupied him all day were now following him to the dining room. Something was definitely going on.

Inside the dining room were almost a hundred people; each waiting for their Kazekage's arrival. They couldn't wait to see his face when they surprised him. All too soon, the door to the dining room began to open and in stepped Gaara.

When Gaara entered the dining room, he was astonished to find the room filled to the brim with his shinobi and various other people from the village. "What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular, but a shower of flower petals was his only answer courtesy of Temari. As the soft petals rained down on him, Gaara looked at the people in total confusion, but before he could repeat his question the crowd in front of him began to part to reveal a long-haired male. "Neji?" Gaara questioned as the older male, dressed in a white Kimono, walked toward him, a black velvet box in his right-hand.

Everyone stood quiet and simply watched as the Hyuuga walked up to the Kazekage. They couldn't wait.

Neji forgot all about everyone in the large room and placed all his focus on the teal-eyed male in front of him. When he was a few feet away, he dropped down on one knee and flicked open the box to reveal a set of simple yet elegant rings. Looking up at Gaara's wide and surprised eyes, Neji smiled; all traces of his nerves gone. "Will you marry me?" he asked in a clear crisp voice.

For a moment Gaara couldn't say anything. The world had narrowed to only he and Neji, and after another few moments passed by the enormity of the situation finally hit him.

Still on one knee, Neji was beginning to get worried. Why hadn't Gaara answered? Did he want to marry him? But, before he lost himself to his own doubts, he was thrown to the floor as Gaara literally threw himself on him. The red-head's momentum brought the two to the floor, where Gaara began to apply butterfly kisses all over his face. "Yes," he said in between his kisses.

Hearing his answer, Neji immediately became ecstatic and switched their positions so that he was on top and captured Gaara's lips in a kiss that was anything but chaste.

"Ahem…" a voice interrupted them. "People here are waiting to congratulate your engagement, so if you two could hold off for a minute we can get this party started," Temari said.

Getting the message, Neji immediately got off Gaara and offered him a hand.

So, the rest of the night was spent in merriment as a line of people came to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

That night Neji and Gaara celebrated their engagement in their own way.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

_**Two years later**_

"Sakura, Sai, Kankuro and Ten-Ten have taken down two members. Over," Kakashi reported through his electronic equipment as he followed his nin dogs to Naruto and Sasuke's scent.

"Copy that," Shikamaru answered on the other line. "Temari and I have deactivated all the traps in the east and south end of the cave. We're heading toward the western side right now. Over."

"Contact me if you run into trouble. Over," Kakashi told him.

"Understood. Over," Shikamaru answered as he and Temari found yet another trap, cleverly hidden inside the bedrock.

It had been two years since Neji's miraculous return from the land of the dead, and the inexperienced Jonin from both Konoha and Suna had grown powerful, surpassing their sensei's expectations.

They were now ready to launch a final attack on Akatsuki. So, a team of the greatest shinobi that both Suna and Konoha had to offer was assembled. Lead by both the Kazekage and Hokage, the attack was launched.

A solemn voice cracked through Kakashi's microphone, "I've taken care of Itachi, and Naruto has finished off Kisame," Sasuke said without any hint of emotion.

"Copy that," was all Kakashi said. Though he wanted to say something more, now was not the time.

"Have you heard from Gaara and Neji?" Naruto's voice came out from the mike.

"No. The last time I had contact with them they said they were entering a room in the northern side of the cave. Over," Kakashi informed the blonde.

"Understood. Over and out," Naruto said from the other line.

Inside a torch lit room Neji and Gaara faced a blonde Akatsuki member.

"So, it seems I made the right choice in keeping you alive, hmph," Deidara said, addressing Neji.

Neji glared at the Akatsuki member in front of him and was about to launch his attack when Gaara's hand stopped him.

Surprised by Gaara's action, Neji flicked questioning eyes toward him.

Gaara ignored his inquiry, and instead grabbed his mike and spoke into it. "We've disposed of Deidara."

A few seconds later, Kakashi's voice broke through the silence, "Copy that. That's our last target. We'll re-group at location A."

"Understood," Gaara said before turning off his mike.

Neji looked at him in shock, but Gaara never took his eyes off Deidara. "Our debt is repaid."

Deidara nodded.

"Use the northern side of the cave to escape. If another shinobi spots you, we will not intervene," Gaara warned the blonde.

Deidara smiled. "Understood." He turned around and was about to make his way out, when he suddenly turned around to face them once again, "Congratulations," he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face as his eyes crinkled with mirth as though it was a big reunion. Seeing their shocked faces, Deidara chuckled, "The matching rings," he pointed out in explanation.

With those last words, Deidara ran down the hall and toward safety.

Everyone had gathered at the designated location. Tsunade, Sakura and the other medic nins were checking on the injured, while Kakashi and Kankuro were making sure everyone was accounted for.

A few minutes passed before Tsunade, accompanied by Hinata, walked up to Neji and asked him to check the cave and the land beyond to see if, by chance, an Akatsuki member had made it out.

Over the years, the range of Neji's Byakugan had increased tenfold and he could see beyond any Hyuuga member ever dreamed of. Unable to decline the reasonable request Neji, along with Hinata, activated his Byakugan and searched the cave and the land beyond. He searched meticulously, through every crook and crevice. Satisfied that the cave was indeed devoid of all life, Neji searched the land beyond. For a long time he searched until he reached the range of his vision. But then, he saw him—Deidara. He watched him until he passed the range of his vision.

Deactivating his blood-limit, Neji turned to Tsunade—next to her stood Gaara. He looked at Gaara and the red-head knew he had spotted the blonde Akatsuki member. Gaara shrugged telling him to do as he wished. The debt was already repaid, they owed him nothing more.

"What did you see?" Tsunade asked him having already interrogated Hinata since her range was not as far as Neji's and had thus finished her search before him.

"The cave was devoid of life, and aside from a few animals, the land beyond was empty as well."

Tsunade nodded, and left the Hyuuga alone and returned to her patients.

Gaara walked up to him, and the two of them transported to a nearby stream. Neji held Gaara close as the two watched the setting sun from the bank of the river. As the sun sank making way for the moon, Neji noticed as the sun's last strays reflected off Gaara's ring. Bringing his own matching ring to the light, Neji felt a flood of happiness.

He had everything he could ever want, and now, the last threat to their happiness had just been abolished.

Neji turned to Gaara and whispered in his ears words of love and devotion. Gaara shuddered as Neji's lips made their way away from his ear and down his jaw. His expert lips soon reached a lush mouth and immediately took of its bounty. Gaara surrendered to the moment as Neji lifted him off the ground his legs instinctively wrapping around him. And so they spent the night together under the glittering stars, basking in their love.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _

So, there it is. Hope you all liked it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
